La promesa de un Sayan a Titania
by Micrroa Historias
Summary: En una de las fiestas de Bulma el Maestro Roshi estaba bailando como tonto, mientras tenia una peluca roja, el cual vio riendo a Goku este en su cabeza empezó a recordar algo familiar, hasta que da con el recuerdo, de una niña pelirroja que conoció en su infancia y que procedía de otra realidad y rápidamente este sale de la fiesta en busca de la niña pelirroja.


Esta Historia se transcurre 10 años después del torneo del poder, y una cosa más aquí Milk ha dejado a Goku un año después la saga de Majin Bu. Y una cosa más aquí Goku tendrá un Power up inmenso, sin más que decir empecemos.

Ya han pasado 10 años de paz en la tierra y nuestros amigos los guerreros Z se encontraban, en una fiesta en casa de Bulma, se encontraban festejando el cumpleaños de la pequeña Pan, en una mesa se encuentra nuestro personaje favorito Son Goku comiendo como de costumbre una buena ración de comida humana, cuando es interrumpido por su nieta.

Oye abuelito cuando piensas levantarte y divertirte un poco con nosotros, decía Pan, ya voy respondió este, mientras soltaba un plato vacío, ha si empezando la diversión de Goku y sus amigos. En un momento de la diversión el Maestro Roshi, en un estado de 45 porciento de al colemia pasarse obviamente, este savia puesto una peluca de mujer de un rojo escarlata, a Goku le da risa ver como su maestro empezaba ha realizar bailes graciosos, pero empezó a prestarle algo de atención a la peluca, y se pregunta así mismo ese color de cabello creo que se me hace conocido, se decía así mismo Goku mientras paraba de divertirse y se dirigía a la mesa a sentarse.

Al lado del sayajin se encontraba el dios de la destrucción y su ángel guardián, y Vegeta, el cual estaba escuchando las explicaciones de todas las normas de dios de la destrucción de que este debía de saber, ya que Vegeta acepto ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción y no Goku. En una de las explicaciones Wiss empezó a relatar algo de fracturas dimensionales que llevan a otras realidades, y que como dios de la destrucción debía cerrarlas usando el poder de la destrucción, Goku alcanzo a escuchar que estas fracturas se abrían cuando tenían una sobre carga de energía de cualquier tipo, en ese momento Goku puso su mano en su mentón intentando recordar algo, mientras ponía un rostro serio, Gohan se percata que su padre se encuentra serio, y verlo así es muy raro en el, en ese mismo instante Bulma aparece con un postre de fresas, y le dice. ¿Oye Gohan que le sucede a Goku san?.

No lo sé respondería Gohan mientras miraba a su padre, quizás sea algo de hambre volvió a hablar Bulma. Si quizás sea eso se dijo Gohan, llévate este postre de fresas y dáselo a Goku san le dice Bulma. Gracias en seguida se lo dijo Gohan, mientras tomaba el postre y se dirigía hacia su padre.

Mientras que este es solo el cabello rojo, otro mundo, se dice así mismo en su mente, cuando de repente siente como una mano se agita en su cara y era la mano de Bills.

Él…

¿Qué sucede señor Bills ?. Dice Goku.

Te lo vas a comer o no pregunta Bills, que dice Goku, pero al mirar al frente como Gohan le esta ofreciendo un postro. Él no, no, le responde Goku.

Bills solo toma el pastel y los dados.

Um ... se ve delicioso y tiene ese bello aroma a fresas.

En ese momento ha Goku al escuchar la palabra fresas, su mente le llegan recuerdos de cuando era un niño, en ese instante Goku recuerda el nombre de una niña.

Repentinamente Goku se levantó de la silla, haciendo el paso que Bills se calló de la silla, este enojado se levanta y antes de gritarle a Goku.

Pero Goku habla antes que Bills, lo único que dice es.

¡Gohan !, cuida de Goten y de los demás, te lo encargo.

Espera que corta al padre, dice Gohan, con una cara de confusión, Bills también puso una cara de extrañeza, al escuchar a Goku.

En ese mismo momento Goku comenzó a elevarse, en ese mismo instante Goku dice.

¡Te lo encargo!

Mientras salía volando en un estallido veloz, los demás solo lo veían como Goku antes de volar mientras dejaba una estela de luz.

¿Qué fue todo eso?, Pregunta Bills.

No lo se, pero creo que mi padre se ira por un tiempo, responde Gohan.

¿What? Es lo único que dice Bills.

Mientras con Goku este solo se dice mientras vuela a una velocidad extremada mente alta. Ya recordado todo, mi promesa que el hecho, y yo la he perdido por todo este tiempo, no pienso fallarle, le prometí que estaría con ella, ya voy Erza.

En total de segundos Goku avía llegó a una parte de las Montañas Pao, mientras bajaba y se adentraba a lo más profundo del bosque llegando a una cueva y adentrándose en esta.

Bien hecho por aquí por donde entre esa gente, y esa grieta dimensional debe estar justo en esta pared de la cueva, y solo tengo que cargarla de energía, bien aquí voy Erza, decía Goku mientras ponía en pie para expulsar a Ki, mientras ponía sus manos en la pared de la cueva.

Quizás deba comenzar con todo mi poder y concentrarlo todo en mis palmas y hacer que vallan a la cueva.

Así Goku Comenzo un ELEVAR su Ki Entrando en el Modo de ultra instinto de golpe, y Empezando un gritar Más y Más fuerte, Entrando en el Modo de ultra instinto fase tres, de Un momento un Otro TODO empezo un temblar Pero Goku Empezando canalizar TODO su Ki en un solo punto dejando de temblar en la tierra.

Con los amigos de Goku estos como el Ki de Goku se empeñaban en solo en punto, mientras la tierra dejaba de temblar, en el centro de los universos, también se podía sentir el poder de su amigo estaba liberado de golpe. Estos se preguntaban porque ¿Goku está expulsando toda la energía tan repentinamente?

Mientras que estaba estaba en la cueva y era un ser de la cueva y era un simple cachorro por el Ki expulsado por Goku.

En frente de este Goku este empezó a notar como algo enfrente del empezaba a crearse dejando ver una gritas que empezaban a irradiar una luz de múltiples colores. Solo un poco mas decía Goku con una vos más seria que tu padre enojado.

¡Solo necesito que se habrá un poco más, solo una poco más! Gritaba Goku.

En un último grito Goku libero todo su poder concentrado en un solo punto mientras perdía el ultra instinto, vio como la grieta se rompió como espejo.

Esta es mi oportunidad, dijo Goku antes de entrar al grieta dimensional de un salto, al entrar la grieta se reconstruyo en un segundo.

El Ki de papá desapareció decía Gohan en un asombro total.

Con Goku este avía aparecido en otra cueva, al llegar Goku solo se pone de rodillas mientras respiraba fuertemente y se decía.

He llegado jeje… .Decía Goku con un cansancio en su vos.

Bien creo que he gastado toda mi energía abriéndolo, no se si a un me quedan una semilla del Ermitaño en mi traje; se decía Goku así mismo mientras de manera agotadora buscaba una semilla en Doji, de combate.

¡He! Lo encontré a un me quedaba una se decía Goku mientras se la llevaba a la boca la mitad de la semilla.

Bien por donde empiezo a buscar a Erza ni siquiera se cómo es su Ki, se preguntaba este mientras salía de la cueva; al salir rápidamente se fija como un bosque espeso lo rodea fuera de la cueva.

Um…, el tiempo parase que íso lo suyo con este lugar, pero espero que Erza se encuentre bien, habla Goku mientras empezaba a elevarse.

Bien creo que mejor será buscar a alguien y que me diga si sabe algo de una chica pelirroja, con aroma a frezas, no importa preguntar a todos en el mundo pero te encontrare Erza, pero primero a ver que Ki se encuentra más cerca, decía el saiyayin mientras miraba hacia un lado sintiendo todas las presencia de una pequeña aldea.

Genial hay muchas presencias cerca de aquí será mejor que me apresure se decía este mientras tomaba vuelo dejando una estela de Luz blanca. Mientras en un pequeño pueblo una niño junto a su abuelo, se encontraban sentados al lado de una pequeña fuente, y de repente el pequeño niño dice.

¡Mira abuelo un cometa viene asía aquí!

Él abuelo haciendo caso a lo dicho por su nieto mira hacia arriba y de repente los bigotes del anciano se pone en punta del susto.

¡Corre pequeño !, Grita el anciano. Pero es demasiado tarde ese supuesto cometa cae frente a ellos estos solo cierran sus ojos, pero al abrirlos solo ven un poco de tierra en frente de ellos, y atrás del alcance lograron fijar la vista, en un hombre alto.

Mira abuelo no era una cometa en solitario era un mago volando. Decía el niño a su abuelo. Ya veo que lo dije con el aliento agitado del susto.

De un momento a otro el viejo enojado solo dice. ¡Oye idiota casi me matas del susto !, se lo decía a Goku.

Oh perdóneme no fue mi intensión asustarlos asi. Hablaba Goku, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Oh cierto a lo que venía se dijo Goku. Disculpe el señor y usted sabe algo de una niña pelirroja y con aroma a fresas, lo que dice mientras ponía sus manos en forma de oración.

El viejo solo lo miraba raro, y se dijo en su cabeza. Que acaso está preguntando por Titania la maga de Fairy Tail, por lo que recuerdo así es como la descripción.

Él ... si creo que sí, respondió el viejo.

Hablas de Titania, dijo el niño interrumpiendo a su abuelo.

¿Titania? Pensó Goku.

No interrumpa el abuelo dando un pequeño coscorrón a su nieto.

Pero oye por las dudas no estar preguntando sobre la maga de Fairy Tail Erza Escarlet.

Erza chan sí es ella, sabe cómo puedo encontrarla, preguntaba Goku feliz al decirlo.

Lo siento muchacho pero yo no sé dónde está pero puedes preguntar en su Gremio, responde el viejo.

Muchas gracias decía Goku, pero donde queda su gremio, preguntaba Goku algo confundido.

Que acaso no sabes dónde queda Fairy Tail, hablaba el viejo.

Tengo una idea dijo Goku, mientras ponía su dedo en la frente del viejo.

Pero que haces, dijo este confundido por lo que poner un dedo en la frente.

Creo que eso es todo, dijo Goku mientras bajaba su mano. Muchas gracias señor Xion dijo mientras empezaba a elevarse mientras se despedía con su mano derecha.

Abuelo Xion como es el sujeto savia tu nombre. Preguntaba este

No lo sé y ni siquiera quiero saberlo, este mundo está lleno de locos, dijo el viejo Xion mientras empezaba a caminar a su casa.

Con Goku. Así que Erza es una madre conocida en este mundo, al parecer fue algo bueno sin mí, pero no pudo ver su imagen en los recuerdos del viejo de Xion, pensó Goku mientras se dirigía a Magnolia.

En el Gremio de Fairy Tail están sucediendo los juegos de combate realizados por Laxus.

Volvemos con Goku.

-Bien ya estoy llegando solo unos segundos mas. Se decía Goku cuando vei como una ciudad pequeña para el

-Ya llegue. Dijo Goku mientras se encontraba flotando sobre Magnolia, Goku noto como una esfera se encontraban rodeando la Magnolia.

-Pero que son esas cosas, se pregunta Goku.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que baje y pregunte dónde puedo encontrar un Erza.

Goku comenzó a descender a Magnolia. Mientras que una chica rubia de ojos marrones se encuentra caminando agotada, cuando de la nada una persona descendió enfrente de ella, y solo miraba como este se encuentra de espaldas hasta que se volteo.

Goku al voltearse vio a una chica de tras y el Goku como siempre es el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola

Lucy al ver que la persona que apareció del cielo le saludo, ella solo hace lo mismo pero diciéndolo de forma cansada.

Goku al escuchar a la chica agota, se fijó bien en ella y vio que se encontraba con algunos rasguños y pequeños golpes.

-¿Te videos bien? Preguntaba Goku cuando se ponía una pequeña cara de precaución.

-Lo siento pero no puedo responder ahora toda la Magnolia está en peligro por las esferas que se encuentran en el cielo dentro de los límites de Fairy Tail. Respondía Lucy rápido pero con agotamiento.

-Um esto parece un problema grande, dijo Goku mientras ponía su mano en su doji y buscaba algo.

\- Así es señor pero por favor intente salir de Magnolia lo más rápido.

Lucy no alcanzo un final de hablar por que Goku le extendió la mano mostrando en su palma una parte pequeña o parte de una.

-Ten cómela decía, Goku cuando le ofrecía una semilla del Ermitaño.

Lucy miraba de cómo el extraño le ofrecía una semilla, pero al igual que le daba una sonrisa amable, esta solo llamaba a la sonrisa del señor.

-Esto ... esta bien, dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la semilla y se llevaba la Boca.

En ese instante, Lucy se siente como toda su energía mágica, volvía por el arte de magia, al igual que los golpes que poseían se empezaran a desvanecer.

-Pero qué es esto me siento como si pudiéramos correr por todo el reino de Fiore, lo dije mientras que mira las manos.

-Gracias extraño, deceía Lucy.

\- No soy extraño, es mi nombre es Goku, es este algo confundido porque lo llamarón extraño.

-Entonces gracia Goku, volvía hablar Lucy.

"De nada pero ahora hay que encargarnos de esas cosas", dijo Goku mientras miraba y apuntaba al cielo.

-Lo siento pero no se puede destruir, tienen una magia que refleja el nombre que recibí, dijo Lucy

-Magia que refleja el daño que suena interesante, dijo Goku mientras se emocionaba.

-Esto no es un juego debemos darnos prisa y detener a Laxus quienes hacen responsable de todo esto, Lucy que decir más pero de la nada vio como Goku extendía su brazo al cielo y su mano comenzó a brotar una luz azul.

Goku estaba por realizar un ataque parecido al que Majin Bo para destruir a la Humanidad. De otro momento a otras decenas de ráfagas de Ki, se puede disparar hacia las esferas que se encontraban rodeando a Magnolia.

Nota del autor, las partes donde aparece Feliz las veo como innecesarias en este Crossover.

Lucy tenía una expresión de asombro al ver cómo las ráfagas de maná destruían las esferas que avía estaba Laxus y sus seguidores. En toda la Magnolia puesta en marcha como una de las luces del centro de la ciudad haciendo explosiones pero sin causar daños en la magnolia.

-Mira mamá fuegos artificiales, recién nacido, visto como estos.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que se encontraban afuera, visto como las esferas de la torre del relámpago estaban siendo destruidos memos tres de estos que se encontraban dentro de la iglesia que está en el medio de Magnolia. Pero cierta pelirroja que se encuentra descansando en el suelo presto más atención ya que le parecía muy familiares.

-Azul brillante, dijo Erza intentando recordar algo.

Fin del primer capitulo.


End file.
